


I Love You

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Death, Demon Fight, Demons, Hurt Castiel, Loss, Love, Loving Dean, M/M, Pain, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sadness, burn - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl





	I Love You

The hunter and angel were separated by a wall of demons. They were surrounded. It was an ambush. At least twenty demons leered evilly at their new play toys.  
Cas and Dean weren't prepared for this. Yes, the hunter had his demon blade and the angel his angel blade, but there were just too many damn monsters to fight off.  
Cas swung first. His blade sunk into a demons chest. A bright light filled his mouth as he died, his body collapsing, and a shocked look was plastered on his face.  
That was all it took. The fight was on. Demons charged at the two men as they struggled to reach each other’s side.  
Dean killed two demons and the companions slowly got closer and closer with each kill.  
Cas put his hand on one demon’s head while he stabbed another in the heart.  
Dean was starting to believe that they could win this fight. There were only about 12 demons left now.  
Suddenly, Dean heard the angel cry out in shock. He whirled around just in time to see a demon near Castiel rip the weapon from his hand. The demon raised the angel blade above his head and quickly brought it down.  
Dean screamed in horror and anger as he watched the tip of the weapon plunge deep into the angel’s chest.  
Castiel fell to the ground clutching at the wound and crying out in anguish.  
All Dean could see was a red haze. He whipped around and stabbed every demon within reach. The only thought on his mind now was getting to Castiel.  
The hunter lost count of how many demons he killed. Finally, he dug his knife into the last one leaving the room silent aside from the soft whimpers of the angel behind him.  
Dean dropped his knife and ran to Cas.  
What he saw when he reached him made his heart sink. The blade had pierced him straight through the left side of his chest. It wasn't over his heart but it had definitely penetrated his lung.  
"No no NO NO!!!" Dean gasped tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled the angel into his arms.  
"Dean no, stop!" Cas gasped painfully as he tried to wiggle out of the hunter’s firm grip.  
"Stay still Damn it. We can fix you up Cas. Get you back on your feet." Dean gasped though choking sobs.  
"I'm not gonna-"  
"It's not that bad Cas. We'll patch you up." Dean lied interrupting the angel.  
"Not this time Dean." Cas gasped out his chest heaving.  
"You’re not gonna die Cas!" Dean stated as he held the man close.  
"Yes I am Dean. It’s my time." The angel moaned. He was getting weaker and weaker by the second.  
"Shut up you dick! You can't die!" Dean sobbed. "You can't die because.... because... I....I love you Cas." The hunter wailed out finally admitting his love for the angel. He had been denying this feeling for years but now he was finally coming clean.  
Tears were flowing freely down the angels face too as he whispered softly "I love you too Dean."  
"We can bring you back man!" Dean said stroking the angel’s soft bloody hair.  
"Not this time Dean." Castiel mumbled deliriously. "I was stabbed... with an angel blade. I can't be brought back from this Dean."  
"Yes you can Cas! You've come back before!" Dean said refusing to accept the angel’s words.  
"Dean let go of me!" Cas suddenly gasped.  
"Hell no!" Dean growled.  
The angel’s breath became faster and more labored. His body started glowing softy at first.  
"God Damn it you stubborn pain in the ass! Get the hell away from me!" Cas tried to shout with the last of his strength.  
Dean refused to listen as he pulled the angel’s face to his own and kissed his lips hard for the first time and last time. The angel weakly kissed him back.  
His body started glowing brighter as they broke away from the kiss. Cas struggled to get out of Dean's strong grip to no avail.  
The light became blinding and Dean was forced to close his eyes. He buried his face into the angel’s thick, black, hair.  
A searing burning pain started across the hunters own chest. The pain became unbearable and caused Dean to pass out.  
He woke up about five minutes later. Dean found himself lying flat on his back still clutching the angel’s warm, but now lifeless body in his arms.  
"Cas... Cas? CAS?!" Dean shouted as he shook the motionless form in his arms.  
Castiel didn't respond. Suddenly, Dean screamed in pain as he became aware of a fierce, ripping, burning sensation across his chest and forearms.  
The hunter glanced down at himself and saw that his shirt had been burned away.  
In its place was a red stinging burn. The shape of the burn appeared to be the base of a pair of angel wings. Castiel's wings.  
Looking around him Dean saw the rest of the imprint burned into the floor around him.  
The hunter pulled his angel close and cried into his hair. He cried for the loss of the one person he truly fell in love with. He cried from the pain of the burn left on his chest. But most of all, Dean cried for how Castiel had died trying to save his lover once again.  
He had died trying to get away from him so he wouldn't leave this painful reminder of himself across the hunters chest. A mark that would remain there forever, reminding the broken man of the one person who always seemed to be capable of putting his scattered pieces back into place.  
"I love you Cas. My baby… my angel… I love you…" Tears were still streaming down Dean’s face as he mumbled softly into his angel’s hair.   
He looked down one last time into the lifeless face of the man he had fallen in love with.   
Then, he took his hand and carefully closed Castiel's bright, blue, eyes for the very last time.


End file.
